


Taking Care of Daddy

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [69]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-03
Updated: 2009-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet afternoon, Jared and Jensen and Jeff...Daddy's boys show him that they know how to take care of him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Daddy

A long, lazy afternoon was drifting into a quiet evening with little more notice than Jeff lifting his head as the clock in the corner ticked away in the stillness. Jensen was stretched out on the couch, his bare feet kicked up over his ass, his eyes skimming over the pages of another script. His glasses were half way down his nose and his vague smile told Jeff that Jensen was lost in whatever story he had in front of him.

Jared was on the floor by the couch, knees up around his ears, his own script in his lap. Beside them on the floor was the pile of scripts they'd already been through, looking for the next project. 

Jeff on the other hand has his next three projects lined up, he's just taking a break at the moment, a couple of weeks off with no obligations, no appearances, no schedules to keep that aren't dictated by his own personal needs.

One of which he could feel starting to stir, watching Jensen's tongue slip out to glide over his lower lip, his earlier amusement apparently gone. Jensen must have felt the weight of Jeff's eyes, because he looked up, eyes all soft and unguarded, tongue still on his lip. He smiled slowly, nudging Jared, who looked up, his eyes catching on Jeff's crotch where it was fast becoming obvious that he was thinking about pastimes that didn't include reading.

Jared was the first to move, setting aside his script and crawling across the floor, all long limbs and wicked smile, his own pants barely clinging to his hips as he moved cat-like toward Jeff. "Need something, Daddy?"

Jeff's cut off shorts hid nothing, his cock tenting the soft material and peeking out the leg as it hardened. Jared licked his lips, then leaned in to lick at the head of Jeff's dick where it poked out of his pants. 

Jeff must have closed his eyes, because he missed Jensen leaving the couch to join them, only aware of it when he felt three hands pushing on his clothes to get his cock out into the open. Two mouths closed over it, one low, near the base, the other over the head and Jeff bit back the whimper that tried to escape.

Hands, Jensen's maybe, pushed his hips down when they tried to buck up, holding him in place as those mouths worked over him, lips and tongues, and dear god, teeth. 

Heat rushed through him, dumping into his groin to pool there like melted butter as long stripes of tongue gave way to kitty licks and cool air blown out of the other mouth. He was nearly there already, moaning a little as he reached to hold himself off, only to have his hands pushed away. 

"Relax." Jensen murmured, looking up at Jeff with red, swollen lips and green eyes nearly gone black with lust. His hand slid up Jeff to rest on his chest, half caressing him, half holding him down as those lips go back to Jeff's cock, which is twitching now in the combined chaos of four lips and four hands and two tongues and _holy fuck_.

It shot out of him, but Jeff never saw where it landed, his eyes closed tight as his hands gripped the arm of the chair and kept him from falling out of it. He panted as those hands and lips left him, opened his eyes as they slowly moved back to where they'd been before the interruption.

Jared's eyes met his from across the room, sparkling. Jeff couldn't begin to put words to what he saw there, but it was all about _this_ and it being their turn to take care of him for a bit.

Jensen stood, stretching. He handed off his script to Jared. "This one, I think." His eyes met Jeff's too, checking in, making sure everything was okay. "Dinner?"

Jeff nodded lightly. "My turn." Jensen kissed the top of Jared's head and headed off toward the kitchen. Jared opened the script Jensen gave him, but not before looking up at Jeff one more time. Jeff smiled reassuringly.

Everything was just fine. In fact, he couldn't think of a better way to spend his down time. Letting his boys take care of him, relaxing and getting laid. Jeff could really get used to this.


End file.
